Second Chances
by SamSpade
Summary: A different ending to 3x22.  Peter comes back only to have to change the course of history  or rather present day  to save both universes.  Rated M for chapter 15.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Chances

Author: Samspade

Rated: T

Summary: A different ending to 3x22. Peter comes back only to have to change the course of history (or rather present day) to save both universes.

"You're alive!" His eyes were wide and the shock and smile on his face don't go unnoticed by Olivia. She gave him a peculiar look but it didn't last as she helped him down the stairs, relieved to see he was okay.

"What did you mean, I'm alive?" Olivia finally asks, turning around as she is now on the floor with Peter. Everyone seemed to be watching them but she didn't care. She wanted to know what was going on and by the looks of it so did Walter and Broyles.

"Right now, it doesn't matter." He threw his arms around her, felt her presence that she was real. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent – everything that made her Olivia Dunham. As of right now, he had fifteen years with her. He had to change it. He needed more. Fifteen years wasn't a lifetime. It wasn't enough of one. He knew now what he didn't know then, the first time according to Walter. "We have to do things differently this time. Our worlds are quantum entangled." His grip loosened but he still kept a hand on her, needing to make sure she wouldn't slip away. He couldn't lose her again. It was the most painful loss he'd ever experienced.

"I don't understand, Peter." Olivia gave him a slight frown. Her fingers moved up to touch his head. He didn't flinch or so much as pull away. "Right now, I've doomed all of us. The moment I stepped into that machine I've begun the destruction on their world and it will inevitably now destroy ours. One can't live without the other."

"You don't know that," Olivia objected, her eyes staring at him but so incredibly confused.

"I do, Olivia." He nodded adamantly. "I've seen things that – I've seen what becomes of our world and of us and believe me, changes need to be made."

"How?" She stared up at him, ignoring the fact Walter and Broyles had stepped closer, needing more information.

"I'll start with going over there, doing what is necessary to change the fate of both our worlds."

Olivia shook her head, "Peter, no." Her voice cracked, her bottom lip already trembling. She'd chased after him once when he went over there. Circumstances may have been different but as far as she was concerned, it was a death sentence.

He stared deep into her green eyes, "I have to but not tonight."

Two hours later:

"I don't remember hot water ever feeling this good," Peter breathed stepping out of the hotel bathroom, steam following as he dried the back of his neck with one towel while the other remained wrapped around his waist.

Olivia sat on the bed, absentmindedly flipping through the channels. The moment she saw him, she flipped it off, her attention completely on him. "Can we talk?" She breathed.

"Sure," Peter nodded heading towards his bag, finding a pair of boxers and sliding them on. He came over towards the bed, pulling back the covers as he watched Olivia sit above it. Her hands were fidgeting and he reached out, resting a gentle hand over hers.

Olivia opened her and the words came out quicker than she anticipated, "how do I die?"

He let out a soft sigh, stretching out and pulling her to lie with him. He needed to feel her body, her warmth, her strength. "Walternate did it." Peter momentarily closed his eyes, remembering the pain and held her tighter. "He wanted me to feel loss like I did to him. I destroyed their world." He whispered. "The moment I stepped foot into that machine, I killed all of us."

"You don't know that's what will happen." Olivia whispered kissing him softly. "The future isn't written in stone. It can change."

Peter's eyes widened, "oh and it will." He was adamant. "Fifteen years together isn't enough." He ran his hand across her hip.

She nodded slowly, "and us. Are we still - together?" She hated even asking. She had to know though. She needed to know what happened to them, to their relationship.

Peter smiled pulling her closer, nuzzling his nose against hers. "You have that little faith in us you have to ask?"

Olivia frowned, a slight pout on her lips, "no. I just—"

He smiled wanting her to know everything good. He wasn't sure after tomorrow when he would see her again. "We got married but not after several years together. It was a long haul. Walter goes to prison because someone has to get blamed for all of this - Broyles gets injured but does manage to put a spin on it and become Senator and you, my love, you become the head of Fringe Division." He leaned in kissing her softly. "Do you think me telling you this will change everything like telling a fortune?"

Olivia laughed softly, "I don't know, I don't mind the idea of becoming the head of Fringe Division."

Peter rolled his eyes, "of course you wouldn't mind."

"So we're married?" She smiled making a face.

"What's that look for?" Peter laughed.

"I just never thought you would be the marrying type." Olivia shrugged, "besides if what you say is true – why get married, have children and start a family when the world is being destroyed."

Peter sighed. Even now she sounded just like the Olivia he married. Of course it was because it was his Olivia but still – "you still have trouble coming to terms with that later. Wanting kids was – something I wanted and you fought me on." Peter admitted. "It wasn't a big fight but you couldn't see why raising a child would be good." 

Olivia nodded, "interesting," she gave him a look. "So we never had children."

"None." Peter shook his head. "We didn't exactly try though either. I mean we were very careful." He elaborated.

Olivia sighed, "I guess that's good because I was worried since I'm late but I guess there's truly nothing to worry about if you are the Oracle and know the future." She laughed softly rolling onto her back, her head turned staring at him.

Peter's eyes widened moving to sit up slightly as he stared at her, "you're late? As in – you might be pregnant?"

Olivia nodded slowly, "yeah but don't look so worried. You said we never had children."

"No, we didn't." Peter nodded slowly knowing she was right. Was it possible she had been pregnant and never told him? He didn't think so but he couldn't be certain. She had been adamant early on about not wanting to raise a child under the world that they'd created. He sighed, "you should take a test, before tomorrow."

"Why?" She stared at him, "you're leaving either way and I'm not going to be the one that stands in the way of you saving both worlds, Peter. I want you to stay, believe me, I do." She breathed, "but you said it yourself, you've seen the future and both worlds are dying."

There was a quiet silence that enveloped the room. He reached down, a hand resting on her abdomen. She smiled faintly staring at him, waiting for him to say something. No words came but in that moment, she saw how happy having a child would one day make him.

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper as she leaned closer, rolling onto her side staring at him. "Do you know how you're going to do it?"

He glanced from her stomach up to her eyes. "Stop the inevitable? No idea." He confessed. "I do know that we are the First People - in fact," he smiled, "after seeing your drawings a few weeks ago, I think Ella may take after you."

"Ella?" That was the first she'd heard of her niece.

"Oh yeah," Peter nodded, "followed in your footsteps with joining Fringe Division. I suspect she may have done the drawings. You certainly have the talent and I wouldn't be surprised if she did as well."

Olivia smiled, sliding one leg between his as she wrapped her arm around his waist, "interesting." She pursued her lips, thinking for a long moment before asking, "what's she like?"

"Amazing, reminds me of you actually." Peter smiled, "she grows up nicely, a little too fast with how things go downhill but she's a great kid, even better adult."

"What if – " her worlds trail off, unsure she even wants to voice her fears, "what if you don't make it back here, Peter." She feels a heavy knot in her stomach and he leans his forehead against hers.

"I can't live knowing when you'll die. I'll go over, destroy Walternate and work at turning things around. I want you to go work for Massive Dynamic."

"Are you kidding me?" Her mouth dropped.

"We have to start somewhere to change the world that we live and I think your ability is a really good place to start." Peter admitted. "It takes you years to learn to control it but I think with their help and your willingness to want to learn, it may be the key in all of this."

"Then what about Fringe events that happen?" Olivia couldn't believe she heard him correctly.

"Broyles will figure out a new team to lead the division. I don't think it's such a bad idea, Olivia. I'd rather you have full protection at Massive Dynamic in case Walternate decides to show himself and come after you."

"You said he wouldn't do that for fifteen years." Olivia frowned. This was confusing her.

"I changed the timeline or I will when I go over there." Peter reminded her.

Olivia ran her fingers down his back, feeling a slight shudder course through his body, "how are you going to travel between worlds?" She'd done it with the Cortexiphan running through her body but she didn't know how Peter planned on going over there. "Besides, don't you think traveling over there would create another tear in their world. You'd be destroying them faster and inevitably us as well."

Peter sighed, "you're not going to give this up, are you?" He knew she wouldn't want to let him leave.

"I'd rather have fifteen years with you then none." She whispered staring at him. "I'm being selfish, I know." She wasn't great with goodbyes and in all honesty she didn't want him to leave.

"Olivia," his voice was grave and it sent her stomach somersaulting, "the world that we live in, what it becomes – everyone knows someone that has died in a Fringe event. It's the End of Days and I know talking about it doesn't come close to living it but those sixty seconds I was in the machine – it was fifteen years for me. What you think may be this beautiful marriage, I do love you but I want us to have kids, I want a family and not to worry about amber protocols and stage three degradation. You've lived in that other world, you know what it's like too."

She sighed burying her face in his neck, "I just, I hate saying goodbye, that's all." She sniffled slightly feeling her eyes burning with tears. She didn't want him to see her crying.

His hand moved across her back in soft soothing motions. He didn't want to leave, risk never seeing her all over again but what choice did he have? He didn't come back to relive the past. He came here to change it. To make the world a better place. He had decided the world couldn't get any worse than what it had become and losing Olivia was not an option. Tomorrow morning before she woke he'd slip out and use the machine to cross over. He would assassinate Walternate and work to convince the other Fringe Division that they needed to work together to preserve both worlds. He just hoped it would all work out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She awakened to an empty bed and felt her heart clench as she noticed the note on the nightstand. He left without saying goodbye.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and climbed out of bed, heading for the shower. She needed to wake up and get her mind on something other than the fact Peter was gone, for good. Later she would pick up a pregnancy test though if Peter was right, the future had already happened and she'd never conceived a child so this time would be no different. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She certainly wasn't ready for kids but Peter leaving – somehow made her wish she had a part of him to hold onto. She knew a child wasn't the answer though.

She turned the spray on, waiting for the hot water as she striped down. After a few moments she stepped under, felt the heat scalding her skin and her body relaxing. Was she really going to work for Massive Dynamic? It seemed ludicrous. Yet she was considering the possibility. How could she give up Fringe Division though? She loved working with Astrid and of course either job she would still interact with Walter. Peter seemed to make the decisions so easily, knowing what he had to do – travel over there to stop Walternate.

She felt the shower eventually growing cold and shut it off before grabbing a towel. She dried herself off, wrapped the oversized towel around her body and walked out into the bedroom heading for the note.

Her hands were visibly shaking, unsure she was ready to read what he had to say and yet she couldn't carry it around without knowing.

Slowly she unfolded the letter, reading it quietly.

_Olivia,_

_I want you to know that I do love you. More than words can say. I'm sorry I left this morning before you woke up but I thought it was for the best. I didn't think I could say goodbye. I have to do this, the way I see it – there is no other choice, for both our worlds to survive._

_I know you will find a way to watch over me while I'm on the other side. It's why I wanted you to go work with Massive Dynamic. I suppose we both have our own selfish motivations and though you can't come with me, I know with your newfound abilities you can safely find your place in both worlds._

_I love you and please know this is not goodbye._

_Peter_

She read the letter twice before folding it back up and burying it her bag. Her fingers moved over a strange object and Olivia frowned digging it out, her eyes widening as she saw a black box.

"You have got to be kidding me," she breathed shaking her head refusing to open its contents. If it was a ring, she did not want to see it. Not yet. She wanted Peter to be the one putting it on her finger. She dropped the box back into the bag and quickly ran a hand through her hair. Was she crazy for thinking such thoughts? Maybe it was cuff links of his or just something small and simple? She couldn't think up any occasions. Her birthday wasn't nearby and well they didn't really exchange gifts. She shoved her dirty clothes on top. She couldn't open it, not without Peter here. He would be back, she would make sure of it.

She quickly got dressed and hesitantly made a phone call to Nina, insisting that they needed to speak. She had a noon appointment with Nina in New York. She rang Broyles, telling him she had to go up to Massive Dynamic. He didn't ask questions, didn't even flinch. She wondered if he knew what was coming.

Two Hours Earlier:

Peter quietly slipped from the bed¸ careful to climb out of Olivia's embrace. Her hold on him had been tight and he frowned as she stirred slightly but seemed to drift back to sleep. He changed out of his boxers and found a blank piece of paper, quietly penning a note to Olivia. It was all he could do without waking her. He hoped she would forgive him for leaving but he saw no other option. He left his bag but he took her gun. He wouldn't need much at least he hoped not. Besides taking less was better. He quietly maneuvered out of the hotel room, grateful the door didn't squeak and he quietly closed it as he headed back to the hanger where the machine was housed.

It wasn't more than a mile walk in the dark. His eyes watched as the sun began to rise and he took in the moment, the surroundings, this world. He didn't want to admit he was afraid he wouldn't be back. He was afraid his plan wouldn't work and both worlds would still cease to exist in a few years time. He felt a cold chill course through his body and he picked up pace. There wasn't much time.

It wasn't hard to gain access inside the hanger. With his credentials he managed his way in past the guards. They didn't ask or think twice about letting him inside. Once inside, he stared up at the machine. Already he could feel his pulse race. It was calling to him. It always had been, every time he was in its proximity.

He didn't want to admit, even to himself, he was nervous. Cautiously he walked up to the machine, unsure what he intended would actually work but if they were truly quantum entangled then it should work as a device to let him travel between worlds. He stepped into the footholds before reaching up one hand first wishing in that moment that Olivia had been there with him. He thought of her, of all their amazing moments together and to come. He reached up, his other arm now embracing the machine as it closed fully around him, jarring his body as he used his strength and willpower to travel over there.

It only took a moment and at first glance he wasn't sure he'd done it. His eyes focused on the room, the surroundings and realized as the machine let him go that he'd come over to the other side. He climbed down cautiously and careful not to alarm anyone. The lights were mostly dim except for a spotlight shining where the machine had been. He maneuvered through the lab, slipping out the door and down a hallway. He doubted Walternate would be here yet but he would wait for him in his office. All he had to do was get there unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been almost too easy to slip from one floor to the next. Even the security combination hadn't taken more than a few minutes to crack.

Peter waited, in Walternate's office, sitting at his desk. He would have the upper hand, the element of surprise. His gun was nestled between his hands, or rather Olivia's gun it had been. He could hear commotion and alarms but the door never opened. He wondered if Walternate would be the first to arrive in his office. He suspected as much but as the commotion outside grew louder he wondered if his attention had been turned elsewhere. Peter was certain the machine had powered down when he'd left it. He hadn't considered any fluctuations though, any indication of his passing through universes. He sighed, standing up and approaching the door. There were of course other ways to find Walternate.

He tried the door only to realize he'd been locked in. "That's just great," Peter muttered rolling his eyes in frustration. So they were on to him. He must have been seen on security footage or a guard caught him going into Walternate's office. He was certain there were no cameras in the Secretary's office so once inside he had been safe.

He considered his options. Bust down the door or plan another escape. He wondered what they had planned for him. His father probably wanted him to step into the machine, destroy the world he had come to call home.

Time was a funny thing. Time was counted in a specific measure and yet it seemed to speed up and slow down at the most inopportune times. Peters mind was reeling with useless information with thoughts that were trying to calm him but only causing his pulse to race.

His eyes scoured the office. He needed to plan an escape in case things turned south and they certainly looked as though they were headed that way. He took a tentative step back as he heard the sound of the door handle turn and watched as his biological father, Walternate stepped into his office.

"Son," he spoke hoarsely, his eyes narrow as he focused on Peter Bishop, trying to determine the reason he was here. "So you're here because we turned on the machine." He could only guess the reason Peter was standing in his office at this very moment.

"I'm here because of what you will do," Peter breathed raising the gun up and aiming for his father, Walternate's head. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't do that son," Walternate spoke, his voice softer, gentler. "No good will come of it. Your world is the one started all of this, we never asked for any of it."

"I have no choice." Peter shook his head, his finger on the trigger. He hesitated, though he wasn't sure why. "I may have turned on the machine and believe me if things don't change both worlds will soon enough fall victim to this war." He stared at Walternate, "the only resolution is to stop fighting and to start fixing the holes in the universes."

"And shooting me will what?" Walternate asked as Peter hadn't budged. Walternate took a confident step forward towards Peter. "You won't shoot me." He smiled, "I'm the grandfather of your son, Henry."

Peter shook his head. He wasn't going to fall victim to Walternate's games and mind tricks. "I don't have a son." e wo

Walternate smiled turning slightly towards the door, "bring her in!" He called and watched as the doors opened and Alternate Olivia was pushed through.

She stumbled slightly through the entrance, her dark hair masking her face for a moment as she glanced up, not expecting to see Peter Bishop ever again. She wasn't sure how to respond, what to say, what to do. She half-expected him to come over and slap her in the face for what she'd done.

"Tell him." Walternate demanded. "Tell him about your son. About _his _son." He emphasized. "Tell him how I saved both your lives."

Peter watched her closely, studied her features. She looked exhausted, worn. She was wearing white drabs, it seemed evident she wasn't in their good graces, with whatever she'd done. "You betray them too?" Peter scoffed his eyes meeting hers. "Besides it's not possible that we have a son. You're clearly not pregnant."

She let out a faint sigh, "his name is Henry." She glanced at Walternate, shaking her head in dismay before turning towards Peter. "I don't know why you're here but you should go home. This man, your father, isn't to be trusted." She knew that he already knew as much but still, she wanted to voice it out loud, let both men know which world her allegiance was towards.

Walternate laughed, his hand reaching for his own gun that he had hidden away, holding it now on Alternate Olivia as he grabbed her forcefully. "You won't kill the mother of your son." He smiled knowingly. "You won't kill any version of Olivia Dunham. You don't have it in you." Walternate smirked pressing the gun to her forehead.

Peter gritted his teeth. He shouldn't have hesitated earlier, he should have done it, taken the shot while he had it. Now he was clearly distracted, staring at a version of Olivia Dunham that had once deceived and mesmerized him at the same time. If he believed in spells he was certain she had charmed him. He pushed the thoughts of the past behind him. He had to take the shot but his mind kept dancing around images of them, of her betrayal and now of a possible child that existed. He didn't think it possible considering the timeline but he knew their technology was advanced from the time he'd been over there.

Her brown hair shined and her eyes seemed to shimmer with something unfamiliar. "Just shoot him!" She screamed at Peter. "Kill the bastard! Do it already before the guards come in!" She shouted for him to listen to her but he seemed in a daze. It took a moment before he refocused. "Don't worry about me. I'm nothing, good as dead if he has his way, just do it, Peter."

A shot rang out across the room but it was neither Walternate nor Peter's weapon that had been fired. Walternate fell to the ground in a heap on the floor, shot dead from a bullet wound to the head. Peter glanced behind him from where the shot had been fired but no one was there.

"How the hell?" Alternate Olivia's eyes widened. Her heart was racing as she saw the Secretary dead on the floor at her feet. She took a step back, moving away but not before reaching for his gun that lay with him on the floor.

"I didn't shoot him." Peter shook his head trying to momentarily understand what happened. As quickly as it had transpired, the doors swung open and guards came in guns drawn. Peter and Alternate Olivia had no choice but to hold their hands up and surrender to the authorities.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

He was beginning to lose track of time, to lose track of himself. He sat quietly on the bed inside his cell. His first thoughts when he was pushed inside were if this is what it had been like for Olivia when she had been held by Walternate. The room was a bright white in contrast to the hallways they'd shuffled him through.

His biological father, Walternate was dead. He wondered now what would happen to this world. Who would rise up in the Secretary's place and if killing off one evil man would have any impact on the future. He ate his meals, tried to ask the guards how long he'd been held captive, who was the new acting Secretary but questions only landed with a blow to the head or the gut. He quickly learned to just shut up when they were there. They were all angry with him, ready to kill him if they had the authority. Afterall, as far as they were concerned, he was the man that killed their leader.

It was only when he was trying to fall asleep, when his body would relax that he would see her blonde hair and those green eyes. He was certain he was hallucinating and going crazy. He would roll over, face the wall and close his eyes tight. He wasn't allowing himself the privilege of seeing the woman he loved. Not until he found his way home. He wouldn't succumb to this fate, it was not his destiny.

"Peter," her voice was like honey to his ears.

"You're not real," he kept his eyes tight shut, shaking his head. "Please, just go away. This is torture." To him, seeing Olivia and it not being her was worse than being beaten by the guards. It reminded him of the home he left behind to save her.

"I am real," she smiled moving closer, sitting at the edge of the small bed. "Ask me anything, Peter. I can prove it's me." Olivia told him, coming to rest a hand on his back.

It was strangely odd. He could feel her presence but he knew the doors hadn't opened, that he couldn't really be anywhere but where he was last – alone in the cell. His eyes opened but he refused to turn around, to see her. "My mind is just, it's making me remember what it feels like when you touch me."

Olivia smiled weakly, "perhaps. Why can't you just give in, believe I'm really here and you're not going crazy. At least not yet?"

Peter groaned, "you want me to convince you, my hallucination to go away? That's just great."

Olivia sighed, "would you stop being so stubborn and just listen to me? I love you and I miss you and I want you to just hang in there a little while longer. Okay?"

Peter sighed, "that's not what the Olivia I know and love would tell me. She'd tell me to fight harder like she did, fight my way out."

Olivia frowned hanging her head. "You want to know why I'm really here, Peter? You don't have much time. They're accusing you of assassinating the Secretary of Defense. Do you have any idea what the penalty for that is in this world? They're planning on executing you and yes they'll give you a trial but you can count on the entire population voting for your death." She was blunt and honest, "I came here to tell you that Lincoln is trying to help you find an escape but he doesn't have all the codes to get you off the floor. I've been watching him and you're going to need me when he comes to let you out."

Peter hesitantly rolled around, coming to see his Olivia, her blonde hair and those piercing green eyes staring down at him. "I didn't kill him, Olivia. I wanted to but I couldn't do it."

"I know," her voice was soft yet firm. "I did it, Peter. I crossed over momentarily and shot him."

"It's really-you?" He breathed reaching out, cupping her face, touching and feeling her beside him.

"Yes," Olivia smiled, "and no. I can leave when I need to but I don't have the strength yet to bring anyone back with me." She confessed, "Nina is helping me so that I can find a way to bring you home."

Peter nodded slowly, "you said something about Lincoln trying to help?" He was still trying to wrap his brain around what she was telling him and the fact she may actually be Olivia Dunham.

Olivia nodded, "he's planning on coming down when the guards switch shifts. Should be any moment. He can lead you towards the machine but you'll need the security access code to get inside."

"You didn't trust my abilities to hack the system?" Peter smiled, turning towards the door as he heard someone on the other side unlocking it.

Olivia didn't move from the bed, sitting with him as Lincoln opened the door and frowned "Olivia? What the hell-nevermind," he shook his head. "You both should come with me, we don't have much time." He opened the door further leading them out of the cell. He glanced back at the blonde Olivia, "it all makes sense now."

"What does?" Peter asked noticing that their pace had quickened. He was silently relieved that Lincoln had seen Olivia. Maybe he wasn't going crazy.

"Olivia confessed to killing the Secretary, Walter." He punched in the security code heading into the elevator. "I think I'm understanding things a little better now."

Olivia stood beside Peter in the elevator, "I did it." She affirmed, "I had no choice."

Lincoln shook his head, "oh I'm not blaming you for any of it. He needed to be taken out of power. Now I'm not saying I'm in agreement with how it was handled," he glanced at the blonde hair and green eyes – it was hypnotic. "I –"

"You what?" Peter interrupted.

"I see it now. Olivia told me all about her time over on your side and I realized that you must have been the one on our team. You helped us, you helped Broyles," he knew she wasn't one of the bad guys. None of them seemed to be, no matter what the world thought now.

The elevator doors opened and Olivia stepped out first, punching in the code to get inside where the machine had been held.

"Wait." Peter stepped inside the room but paused glancing around, remembering what he'd seen of the future. "This doesn't change the tears in our universes, the unexplainable link we both share and that if one world is destroyed, we both will die."

Lincoln sighed, "I've been working on a patch to reverse the damage. It's better than amber but it's not entirely finished yet."

"I can help you." Peter suggested stepping further into the room. "We can work together to fix the problems of both universes."

Lincoln glanced from Olivia back to Peter. "That's not a good idea. The new acting Secretary will want you executed. If you stay here your dead. You need to leave."

"Listen to him, Peter." Olivia's voice was unsteady and for the first time he truly heard fear in her words. She was pleading with him to hear Lincoln and to go home.

Peter turned to face Lincoln, "what about Henry?"

Lincoln sighed, hoping this conversation wouldn't come. "He has a great mom and I'm there for her. You should go. I'll tell him who is biological father is and maybe one day when our worlds are at peace then you can meet him. Right now though, staying here, would only get you killed."

"What will become of her, your Olivia?" If it was true and she had confessed to killing the Secretary, he didn't want her to go down for murder.

Lincoln approached the machine, "we don't have time for this Peter. You need to go home before the guards come in. Trust me, she will be fine. You won't be if you stay any longer."

Peter glanced back, no longer seeing Olivia. He hoped that meant she had returned home and was safe. He climbed the ladder and made his way cautiously to the machine. "We can still be in contact. There's a typewriter in the Secretary's office. It communicates between worlds." His foot entered one slot and then the other. He stared at Lincoln seriously. "You our are last hope at bringing the universes back together, at fixing the destruction."

Lincoln nodded, "I'll find a way to get the typewriter. We'll be in touch."

Peter lifted one hand and then the other into the machine. He hoped that in changing the future he changed both worlds for the better. He felt the machine take his energy and his mind seeked out his home, his world, the other side. In a flash he had made his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:GHe H

The drive to New York felt like days. The moment he stepped out of the machine he was pleasantly greeted by a team of scientists working on the tears in the universe. They had gladly lent Peter their phone but he was frustrated to find she hadn't picked up. Broyles had left a fresh change of clothes along with a car behind for him, at Olivia's instance and he was grateful for the full tank of gas as he headed to New York.

He tried not to let the fact she wasn't answering her phone worry him. He knew she had to be okay. She had, after all disappeared before he crossed back home. Still though, the fact she hadn't answered and he hadn't seen her in what he assumed was weeks if not months, he hoped everything was alright. He hoped he hadn't gone crazy or worse – seen the ghost of Olivia Dunham.

Finally making his way to Massive Dynamic he barely parked the car and was already running inside, past security and demanding to know where Olivia was at. His voice was quickly growing louder as he was becoming all the more impatient, wanting answers.

He heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor and turned around seeing Nina Sharp approaching him. "Peter, it's good to see you made it back safely."

"Where is she, Nina?" He wasted no time in pleasantries. "Where's Olivia?"

"She's upstairs, resting for the moment. Come with me, I'll take you to see her." Nina told him, her voice not giving away any hint of what was going on. She led him to the elevator and together they stepped into it together, alone. "You should know, Peter, she's heavily sedated at the moment." She saw the look cross his face – confusion and concern, "she'll be all right but the toll of crossing over was too much for the child she was carrying."

"She was pregnant?" His voice caught in his throat.

"She was," Nina nodded faintly and the elevator doors opened. Nina stepped out first, leading Peter down a long hallway, "I tried to convince her not to cross over. That we didn't know the risks involved in doing so multiple times. She was adamant about finding a way to bring you back, Peter." They stopped in front of a door, "she's resting but you should be with her when she wakes up."

Peter nodded weakly, pushing open the door. His eyes landed on her sleeping form. Slowly he approached the bed, finding an empty chair and coming to sit beside her. He reached out, taking her hand and watched as her eyes barely opened, acknowledging his presence but too tired to speak.

"I'm here now, just rest." Peter assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

He didn't know how much time had passed, his own eyes growing heavy from lack of decent sleep when he felt her hand squeezing his. "Peter." Her voice was raspy as she seemed to come to.

"Hey," he smiled glad to see her awake.

"You're home," she breathed her eyes locked on his. "I knew we could count on Lincoln."

"So it really was you, I wasn't going crazy after all?" Peter joked knowing full well it had been her, it was what landed her in their current situation.

"Speaking of crazy," she glanced around the room. "Where am I?"

Peter suspected that she wouldn't remember, "you're at Massive Dynamic." He reminded her. "You –" he let out an anxious breath. "I'm so sorry, Olivia." He didn't know how to voice the words, to tell her that the child she had been carrying, the one he'd only just found out about, was gone.

He didn't have to voice the words, the look on his face was enough to tell her what happened. She didn't cry, didn't wince. She stared at the window, her face giving no emotion away. Peter half wondered if it was still the medication she was on causing such little a reaction. He also knew Olivia though and she kept her emotions – especially the difficult ones at bay. She nodded faintly, chewing her bottom lip raw.

When she didn't say anything after several minutes, Peter finally spoke up again. "Do you want me to call Rachel?" He wondered if having her sister around would make things easier. He wanted to be there for her but if she wanted to talk to Rachel instead, he would offer anything he could to help.

"And say what?" She asked finally staring at him. "I'm fine. It's – I didn't think it was real anyhow. I mean how can I raise a kid and work for the FBI? Besides you said it yourself, we don't have kids." She was trying to justify what happened, make sense of it.

Peter frowned momentarily wishing he hadn't told her that part of the future he'd seen. "Just because in one version of a future together we don't have children doesn't mean we can't." He shook his head. "Now isn't the time for that conversation." The last thing he wanted was to be fighting. They needed each other and he wasn't about to let her push him away.

"Are you going to go back over there?"

Her words caught him off guard. "Why would I?" He was fairly confident that Lincoln hadn't been lying to him. If he returned to the other side, they would certainly execute him.

"Your son, Henry is there." She hadn't missed any bit of the conversation about Peter having a son with her doppelganger. "I don't know, you wanted a family. She apparently has given you that."

Peter frowned, he didn't want to fight with her. "Olivia, I love you. She hasn't given me anything but a headache." He squeezed her hand, hoping to get a smile from her. He knew it was asking a lot right now but the last thing he wanted was her thinking that he might prefer to be somewhere else. "Listen, I was going to give you a present before I left but I didn't have the courage to go through with it."

"The black box," she breathed remembering its shape and weight in the bag.

"So you saw it?" He smiled, "and?"

Olivia shook her head slowly. "I didn't open it."

Peter nodded, "well you have more willpower than I would have had. Do you want to know what it is?"

Olivia sighed glancing towards the window, "it can wait until we're in Boston. Besides, it's at the apartment anyhow." What good was knowing about the gift without actually seeing it?

Peter frowned, "okay, then I guess it can wait."

"I'm sorry," she whispered turning her head and seeing the look on his face. "If you want to tell me…"

Peter shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers, "no, it's alright. Whatever you want, Olivia." He listened to the loud sigh that escaped her lips. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Olivia glanced down at their hands. "I'm glad you're back." She gave his hand another squeeze. "I think there's enough room-I want company up here," she told him.

Immediately he climbed out of the chair and onto the oversized bed. He was surprised it comfortably fit them both but this was Massive Dynamic and not a hospital. He rested on his side, his body curled up to Olivia's. "I love you," he whispered kissing her cheek softly and watched as a single tear slid down her cheek and he leaned in, kissing it away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Peter pulled the car up to the front of her building. He saw the look on her face and could tell she was glad to be home. He parked the car and stepped out, walking around to the other side to open her door but he was too late. She swung the door open, stepping out slowly, taking in the surroundings. "I haven't been home in awhile," she confessed digging her keys from her pocket.

Peter followed her up the stairs. He wasn't surprised by her confession. He knew he'd been gone three weeks and from the sounds of things, Olivia had spent every waking minute at Massive Dynamic. Even at night she slept on a cot, never wanting to be too far. It was no wonder she looked thinner, much more fragile. Not that he could ever tell her such things. "You mind if I come up?" He hated even asking but he knew she'd been through a lot recently and wanted to offer her some space if she needed it.

Olivia gave him a peculiar look as she unlocked the main door, retrieved her mail and made her way to the stairs. "You're seriously asking?"

He merely shrugged, following her up the stairs and inside. He watched as she slipped out of her shoes and coat, putting her mail on the counter before walking to the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. He hoped she wasn't looking for alcohol. Neither of them had spoken about what happened – over there or upon returning home. It just seemed easier to avoid it. At least that's how Olivia was dealing with it and Peter really wasn't having any objections at the moment. His heart was still heavy and he was fairly confident his face showed it.

"Something to drink," her voice echoed from the fridge. "I have water and some boxed juice of Ella's that's still in date. What do you want?"

"Water would be good," Peter let out a slight sigh of relief. Glad she wasn't looking to fill herself with liquor tonight.

She headed over towards him, handing him a bottle of water. "You can take your coat and shoes off. Make yourself comfortable. Unless you have to get home to Walter?" She guessed he'd leave soon. She couldn't herself remember the last time she'd seen Walter. She knew Astrid was checking up on him but lately, he seemed to be handling most things on his own.

Peter opened his water, having a sip, "I probably should go home in a little bit, see him tonight." His eyes caught hers, seeing a heavy sadness inside. "You can come with me, spend the night?" He offered. "I'd like your company but if you're not up to a sleepover I understand."

"We can't –"

"I know," Peter smiled, "that wasn't what I was implying. We both could use a decent night's sleep or two in a bed. I don't know about you but the thought of being in my own bed tonight is so much more satisfying then sex." He was joking and he grimaced when he felt her fist meet his arm. "Ouch!" At least they could joke around again. That felt good, minus the slight bruise forming on his arm.

Olivia felt the hint of a smile forming on her face. She stepped closer, leaning in, her lips teasing him. She could feel his breath but hesitated in kissing him. "Can I open my present now?"

Peter was caught off guard by her question. He took a step back, "you hit me and now you want me to give you a present?" He shook his head.

"Oh come on! You insulted sex with me. You deserved that punch in the arm and should be grateful it wasn't a knee someplace else." She smirked. Though she'd never do such a thing to Peter, she also never expected him to say that just sleeping in his bed would be better than sex with her!

"Fair enough," he held up his hands in surrender. He knew if he didn't call a truce, that sometime later their playful arguing would probably turn south. Peter reached out, his hands finding her waist, pulling her against him. "I'm ready for you to open your present if you are."

Olivia nodded reluctantly pulling out of Peter's reach. "It's just in the bedroom." She gestured walking in there alone and a moment later coming back out with the box. She didn't want to admit how nervous she was about its contents. For some reason knowing it was in there but not seeing it – made whatever it was unreal. Maybe she was building up the moment too much. Maybe it wasn't anything great at all but she knew different. The look on Peter's face told her all she needed to know without opening it.

"So, open it." Peter was anxious and for the first time in a long time he felt like he might want to run. To run away from Olivia if this didn't work as he planned. He knew he'd never want to leave her side and that's why he was doing this, giving this gift to her. Yet in the original timeline, the one he remembered, he kept the box for nearly four years before finding the courage and strength and knowing without a hint of doubt what her answer would be. He wasn't so sure today. His usual confident and cocky self had disappeared as he watched her slowly open the black box.

"Wow." It was all she could say, all she could voice. She flipped open the box and saw a diamond ring staring back at her, an engagement ring. "Peter?" He hadn't said anything and maybe she expected some grand proposal like in the movies but nothing had happened. It was then that he got down on one knee.

It took a moment for him to find the words that he wanted to say. "I know it's early and please hear me out before you turn me down. I love you. I don't know how much time we have together, no one knows that but I want to spend it with you. I know it's early. It's probably too soon and the last thing I want is you to push me away and tell me I'm crazy but I love you. I want us to be happy and I know a lot has happened recently and probably even more things will happen that will test us and challenge us but I want it to happen together. I want the good with the bad, Olivia. I want whatever will come our way and I want to face it with you at my side. I love you and maybe this is the worst proposal ever," he laughed, "but I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to imagine it without you and I just, I love you so much and I want you to know that I will always be faithful to you."

The tip of her tongue darted to the side of her lip as she felt a smile growing on her face. "So are you asking me to marry you?" She laughed softly, "because I'm pretty sure you never came out and said it."

Peter laughed, shaking his head the smile growing even wider as his eyes seemed to light up. "Olivia Dunham, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck, their lips pressed tight together as she breathed him in. Never in her life had a decision felt so right, come so easy. Though in reality nothing about their relationship had ever come easy.

His forehead rested against hers, breathing hard from smiling and kissing her moments earlier. "So you're coming home with me tonight then?"

Olivia smiled, "I guess if I have to." She teased him pulling back slightly as Peter removed the ring from the box and slid the engagement ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. She glanced at him curiously to see the ever-present smile on his face.

"Okay I may have gotten the sizing wrong the first time but never again." He confessed leaning in kissing her again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she breathed as her hand came up, running her fingers through his hair. "Now let's pack a few things and head to your place, okay?"

Peter nodded slowly, "one day you're going to have to call that place home." He followed her into the bedroom, watching as she packed pajamas along with her business attire for work.

Olivia nodded, "I already do, Peter."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Three months had passed since Peter had proposed. They hadn't planned a wedding, hadn't really spoken about what either wanted. Olivia felt as though Peter already knew since he lived all this once before. It was frustrating and irritating and so many other emotions that Olivia didn't want to feel or focus on. She loved Peter, was happy with him and just wanted to marry him, wanted him to forget the future and just let them be happy together now. Was it too much to wish for?

She didn't talk about it. Most days when he wasn't in the field helping her, Peter spent it in the lab with Walter, working on fixing the holes of the universe while conversing with Lincoln using the typewriter.

She finished a meeting with Broyles, heading into the lab seeing Peter sitting in front of some electrical components, none she recognized. Walter had goggles on and was mixing chemicals with Astrid's assistance.

Olivia strolled over towards Peter watching him curiously. "How's it going?" She asked nodding towards his new project.

Peter sighed, "Lincoln doesn't have access to the same elements and the direction we're taking won't work unless we both do the same thing at the same time."

Olivia nodded slowly, "maybe I can help?"

He shook his head no adamantly, "it's too dangerous. You're not going over there."

Olivia shrugged, "just an option. It's not as though I have any desire to travel to the other side." She noticed his eyes were on the project and not on her. "Peter?"

"Yeah," he didn't look up, he was transfixed by the pieces, his eyes locked on the components staring and thinking.

She let her voice drop down so that only Peter could hear her. "I know we haven't started talking about the wedding but I don't want anything big. I'm not sure I even want the traditional walk down the aisle. I mean it's not like I have anyone to even walk me down." She watched his eyes finally move from the technology on the table to her face.

"Whatever you want, Olivia."

She shook her head. "What do you want? We don't talk about it. I mean when we do it's about how you've already married me and well the last time I checked we're still both single."

"Single?" He raised an eye.

"That's not what I meant." She grimaced at her word choice. "I just mean – legally we're not married. I'm not in a rush but I just, I think we should talk. We've never been at a loss for words but lately I just, I feel like talking about it's weird. It's déjà vu for you and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Peter stood up and gently guided Olivia out of the lab. He led her down by the lake at the campus and to a bench to sit down. She smiled weakly recognizing this spot as the same location as where he first touched her hand, sparked something within her when John had been dying. Things were different now. So much different.

"If I could forget it all, Olivia, I gladly would." He told her sitting down, taking her hand. "I know this can't come easy with me knowing what our future was like but it's just one possible future. We've already changed it, things already are different. Consider it like a dream, that's it."

"A dream that has come true and not all in the ways we would like." She shook her head. "It's frustrating because I want to talk to you about getting married about me moving in and I know you've already done this once before with me. I just – I don't know, Peter. I feel frustrated and angry that I've been robbed of a life I haven't known and lived and that you have." She let out a heavy frustrated sigh, "maybe I'm just jealous."

He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers, "I promise you there is nothing to be jealous of. What we had was fantastic but what we have now is even better. You are amazing, Olivia. There is no one else I'd ever want to spend my life with. Not another version of you – not a future, alternate or even past version. I love and want you." He emphasized.

"I know," she smiled sadly. She felt like crying but no tears came. "It's just been hard." She whispered staring down at his hand in hers. "Maybe I just need to get away from all this for awhile." She glanced at him, "not likely, considering the world is ending."

"We don't know that it is," Peter breathed leaning in and kissing her forehead. "We should get away, just you and me. We could elope? Unless you think it's too soon." He suggested. "A nice long weekend away. I'm sure Broyles can hold the fort down."

"Where?" She asked glancing at him feeling a tiny bit better.

Peter shrugged, "I don't really care. So long as it's with you."

She smiled faintly, brushing her lips tenderly against his. "We should get back to the lab. The world still needs saving."

"The world will always need saving." Peter whispered, leaning in stealing another kiss.

Olivia felt a strange spark between them before she watched him lose control, his body convulsing as he collapsed onto the ground. "Peter!" Her eyes went wide, digging for her phone. She quickly dialed 911 before calling Walter and Astrid in the lab. Moments later Walter and Astrid came rushing out of the lab. Peter seemed unresponsive to anything Walter had attempted to inject. She didn't ask what, didn't care. She wanted Peter to be okay. No. She needed him to be okay.

She didn't know what to do or what was going on. Time seemed to stand still as the paramedics arrived. She watched as they stabilized his body and put him on a stretcher. She felt tears fill her eyes as they carried him into the ambulance bay. She wanted to ride with him and knew Walter would too but they were better off letting the paramedics do their job.

"Come on," she told Walter and Astrid not saying anything else as she led them to her car. She would drive them all to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks you guys for ALL the amazing feedback I'm going to try and update this story regularly (once a day) until we're done! Hopefully work won't interfere too much in giving me time to write. Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Olivia sat beside him, holding his hand waiting for him to wake up. The doctors had been in and out with Peter, running tests on him and would come back in the morning to continue their workup and see if any progress had been made. Right now they didn't know what caused the seizure. He had been stabilized but hadn't regained consciousness yet.

Her stomach was tense and in knots. Not much more than three months ago, Olivia had gotten a call that Peter had been at the hospital, that his interaction with the machine had gone wrong. Right now, she didn't know what was going on. At least then there was a cause.

Walter hadn't seemed to be able to leave the room either. Astrid kept trying to suggest foods that he might want to eat in the cafeteria but he shot them down, one-by-one.

Astrid glanced at her colleague and friend, "Olivia. You should go home, get some rest. Peter will be here in the morning."

Olivia gave her friend a look. The last time Peter had been left alone, he didn't know who he was and had somehow left without anyone's knowing. She wasn't making the same mistake twice. Peter had taught her that much. "He needs me here." 

Astrid nodded slowly, "I can ask them to bring you a cot."

Walter immediately spoke up, "can you have them bring me one too!"

Olivia sighed glancing at Walter, "no, Walter. You should go home. I'll stay with Peter and we'll call you in the morning as soon as we get any news." Olivia gasped, feeling Peter's hand squeeze hers as he was beginning to wake up. "Astrid call a nurse!" She leaned closer, one hand clasped to Peter's the other coming up to his cheek. "Hey, there," she smiled brightly as she watched his eyes slowly flutter open.

There was no hint of recognition in his face.

Olivia hadn't expected him to know where he was or what happened. "You had a seizure at the lake. The EMT's brought you to the hospital. You've been out for a few hours now." She gave his hand another squeeze. "Glad to have you back, Peter."

The doctors and nurses rushed in, pushing Olivia aside as they shined a light in his eyes, spoke with him, asked him what year it was.

"2008." Was his answer.

"Peter that's not funny." Olivia gave him a look. If he was joking, now was the time to be serious.

Peter frowned giving her a peculiar look, "I'm sorry I don't know who you are. I think I'm just a bit confused right now." He glanced at Walter Bishop. The last thing he remembered, Walter was locked in a mental institution at St. Claire's.

"Are you sure he didn't hit his head?" The doctor glanced at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, "we were outside and then he started convulsing. I don't know what happened." She was growing more anxious by the second. How could he not remember the last three years of his life? How could he not remember her? She glanced at Astrid, "call Nina Sharp. Tell her we need her right away, I don't care how late it is."

Astrid nodded, "I'll go do that now." She headed out of the hospital room to contact Nina, hoping that they could help or have an explanation for what happened.

"Son," Walter's voice broke, seeing the angry look he harbored at his father. "You don't remember me, you don't remember Olivia?"

Peter glanced between them. He wasn't convinced this wasn't a con, "listen I have to get out of here." Big Eddy would find him if he stayed in Boston. "I'll sign whatever you need me to, to get me out of here." He told the doctors as he started to sit up, push himself out of bed, throwing his legs over the side of the tiny mattress.

"I'm sorry sir but that would be against our advisement. Aside from whatever is happening to you to cause the seizure that you endured, you have some sort of memory loss that we need to look into. It's not 2008 sir, it's 2011."

Peter felt as if hearing that the room suddenly began to spin. He stopped moving. "Peter, trust me," Olivia pushed her way back towards him, "you're exactly where you should be right now. The doctors just want to run a few more tests and when they're done I can take you home."

Peter was apprehensive to say the least. He didn't think Big Eddy would con him at a hospital. He'd probably just have killed him. He stared at the pretty blonde with no hint of recognition at all. He wanted to believe her but there was no reason to. He didn't know her, didn't recognize her. He felt Walter's eyes on him and that was even more unsettling. "What's he doing here?" He gestured towards Walter Bishop.

Olivia sighed pinching the bridge of her nose for a long moment realizing 2008 was when Fringe Division had been started and when Walter was released from St. Claire's and they had met. "Your father," she emphasized, "has been released and into your care. The two of you are working as consultants for the FBI. We can discuss the rest of your work later when you're feeling better but it's highly classified and this is not the place or time to discuss it."

Peter nodded, finally sitting back in bed though none-too-happy about it. "So what happened to me?" He stared at the blonde, or rather 'Olivia' as Walter had called her. The name wasn't even vaguely familiar.

The doctors finished up for the moment, leaving Peter, Olivia and Walter in the hospital room. "We were outside together," she glanced at Peter, "talking about our wedding, trying to plan it—"

Peter laughed darkly, "you're kidding me, right?" There was no way that he had ever planned to get married. Even if it had been three years that he'd lost track of – no way had he changed his mind. Not even the pretty blonde could be capable of such things.

Olivia sighed. She wasn't amused by the humor in this but now wasn't the time to fight with him. "This isn't a joke, Peter. You know what," she sighed, "I'm tired. Clearly you don't want me here. I think I'll leave you alone with Walter for a few hours while I go home and get some sleep."

Peter's face fell further. He did not want to see Walter let alone have him in his hospital room overnight. Peter's eyes narrowed, a bitterness came out, "can't you take him home?"

Olivia smirked, "see I could do that but Walter wants to be here and given the fact you wrote him out under your protective custody –"

"Wait." Peter stared at her, "I'm incapable of looking after him."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "somehow I doubt that." She wasn't going to give in to this annoying, pain in the ass Peter Bishop that she'd dealt with once before. She stared at him long and hard, "you try and leave and my men outside will shoot you. Or better yet, maybe we'll call Big Eddy to do it for us. Leave less mess." She was pissed.

Peter nodded slowly, "you know about that?"

"We're the FBI, Peter. We know everything." She was bluffing. The FBI had squared away his debts years ago but it didn't matter. Peter didn't remember any of it and if that's what it took to get him in line and to work with them again, so be it. She just hoped his memory would return shortly because he was really beginning to piss her off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

She had barely managed to get any sleep. Tossing and turning, incredibly frustrated by the day's events. Peter couldn't remember her. She should have been grateful he was conscious, that he knew who he was but not remembering the last three years was devastating to her. How could he not remember _her_?

She stared at the clock, her eyes wide but her body exhausted. Each minute felt like another hour passing. The night seemed as though it would never end. She rolled over, reached for her phone. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. There were no missed calls, no messages. Astrid would be arriving anytime now in New York to talk with Nina. She doubted Nina would be here much before sunrise. Olivia rolled onto her back, a heavy sigh falling past her lips. Her bed felt so incredibly empty without Peter. She wondered if he would ever remember her, ever remember what they shared, the love they both felt.

She wiped a few stray tears and shut her eyes tight. She was not going to cry. She was not going to break down. She rolled over, burying her face in the pillow for a long moment as she regained her strength and tried again to fall asleep.

Eventually she fell asleep. She didn't get more than a few hours before the sun came up and she heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Immediately she sat up, reaching for it, "Dunham," she answered without so much as looking at the caller ID.

"I hope I'm not waking you," Astrid spoke up, "but I've got Nina Sharp at the hospital and I think you should get here right away."

"I'm on my way." Olivia answered hanging up the phone as she rushed to the dresser to pull on a fresh change of clothes. She took less than five minutes getting ready, forgoing coffee though she desperately needed it. She made her way to the hospital, parking the car and rushing inside to the elevator. She was impatient, hitting the button to go up repeatedly.

"Olivia!" She heard Astrid's voice and spun around on her heels finding Astrid handing her a cup of coffee. "Thought you might want one when you arrived." She smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Astrid." Olivia nodded taking the coffee and turning around as she heard the elevator doors ding. They stepped in and Olivia sipped her drink, grateful for the morning wakeup. "So you spoke with Nina?"

Astrid nodded adamantly, "yes she's upstairs with Peter right now."

"And?" Olivia felt as though she were sitting on the edge of her seat wanting to know what was going on.

Astrid merely shrugged, "she has some questions for you, since you were the last one with him when this happened. She has a few theories though."

Olivia nodded, "good then maybe she knows how to reverse it – fix whatever is going on with Peter and help him remember everything he's forgotten."

Astrid sighed and as the elevator doors opened they stepped out. She reached for Olivia grabbing her arm gently, stopping her. "Are you sure you want him to remember everything?"

"Of course I'm sure! I can't live my life with him not remembering me. It's – there won't be any wedding with the way things are heading."

Astrid frowned, "that isn't what I meant. I know you, Olivia. I saw what was going on the last few months. Every time he would speak about the future, the look on your face. It's like you were missing out and I don't know, maybe this is his minds way of purging the memories."

Olivia shook her head. "I would have taken him with all those memories in marriage, I didn't care." It wasn't entirely the truth, it did bother her and she did care but this was not what she wanted or wished for. She shrugged her way out of Astrid's grip, "I have to see him, I need to speak with Nina." She glanced at Astrid, "you should go home. You need some sleep."

Astrid nodded, "thanks Olivia." She followed Olivia to Peter's room, attempting to get Walter to come with her.

Olivia watched as Nina glanced over Peter's file. "Morning," Nina smiled trying to be cheerful considering the circumstances.

Olivia nodded slowly, "find anything?" She always did get right to business. Olivia sipped her coffee her eyes falling on Peter. He looked – angry, mad? She couldn't tell. It was obvious he hadn't slept much either. The dark circles beneath his eyes were a pretty large indicator of his lack of sleep.

Nina didn't give any indication either way. "How'd you sleep?" She asked Peter.

"You're not a doctor," he glanced at Olivia, "what's going on?"

Nina sighed, "I already told you who I am. I'm here to help you, Peter. Now if you could just answer a few questions it might help us understand your condition and what is going on."

Peter huffed before finally answering, "didn't sleep much. Had some weird dreams but that was it."

"Weird dreams?" Nina asked raising a curious eye. She knew enough of Fringe Division to know that if he was in fact regaining any memories he may find them strange dreams if he couldn't piece it together yet.

"Nothing made sense." Peter shook his head. "Besides I'm fine now. Just a little confused. Can I please go home?"

Olivia spoke up, "and where might that be, Peter? Do you remember where you live?"

Peter smiled smugly, "no but I was hoping you'd be kind enough to drive me there." He knew how to work his charm.

Nina ignored their conversation, "Peter tell me the last memory you have. What is the last thing you remember?"

He sighed, "I was in Iraq making a deal with two businessmen. Then I woke up here."

Nina glanced at Olivia, "Iraq is where you two met, correct?"

Olivia nodded slowly, "yeah sure but I don't see how that's relevant."

Nina didn't answer her question. "Peter, tell me about the dreams you had."

Peter sighed, "I barely remember them and they don't make much sense. Besides if they were my memories wouldn't I feel déjà vu or something? Shouldn't I know what they are?"

Nina shook her head, "it doesn't always work like that."

Peter shrugged, "I saw Olivia there," he nodded towards her, "but she looked – different."

"Different, how?" Nina asked.

Peter sighed, "the way she dressed, her hair, the look in her eyes. I don't know. It doesn't make sense. I can't remember anything but the details."

Nina nodded slowly glancing at Olivia, keeping her voice down so only Olivia could hear her. "I take it he's remembering your double?" Olivia merely nodded, having another sip of coffee. Nina held up a finger, "give us a moment." Nina told Peter, leading Olivia out of the room and outside so they could speak a little more privately. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened, the moment before he had a seizure."

Olivia shook her head, "I don't know. We were talking and then we kissed. I – there was this weird feeling. I can't quite explain it. I probably sound crazy but I felt a sizzle when our lips touched, like a spark." She tried to elaborate. "The moment it happened, he collapsed and I called 911."

Nina didn't give any indication of what she was thinking. "What were you both talking about?"

"Does it matter?" Olivia shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She didn't really want to tell Nina about her private conversation with Peter.

"It might," Nina shrugged.

Olivia sighed, "we were talking about our engagement and a wedding. I may have brought up the fact we don't usually talk about it because he's lived it once and I wasn't sure what he wanted."

Nina nodded slowly, her face an obvious expression of her thinking what was said over, "did you by any chance wish he didn't remember the future events that were experienced?"

Olivia shook her head, "I don't remember. I may have?" She couldn't recall much right now. She didn't get enough sleep, her head felt a mess and her heart was aching.

"Is it possible you may have inadvertently used your ability to make Peter forget?"

"What?" Olivia's eyes widened. "No. Absolutely not. No way." She was adamant that it wasn't her fault. "I didn't do this. I couldn't have. I don't know how it even works let alone how to do any part of whatever it is that I can do."

Nina gently touched Olivia's arm, leading her towards a large window, away from any listening ears as Olivia had gotten a bit louder at her instance. "I'm not saying you did this on purpose," Nina clarified, "but Astrid told me you hadn't been happy lately."

"That's not true." Olivia frowned, her eyes narrowing as she shook her head. "I love Peter, we were planning a wedding."

Nina sighed, "I didn't mean to offend you in any way and I hope I'm wrong about my diagnosis of what is going on here but if I'm not, you have the power to fix him. Maybe – either way, you have the power to heal, Peter Bishop."

Olivia sighed, "even if I could, I wouldn't know how."

Nina shrugged, "you managed to cross over and help him when he was on the other side. I think you are capable more than you give yourself credit for. I think you're just afraid of using your abilities. Afraid of what they could mean, of what could happen."

She wasn't sure whether to argue that she wasn't afraid or that clearly there was obvious reason to be after what happened with Peter. Instead she didn't answer for a long moment, considering her options, "what do I need to do?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Nina had suggested trying to undo the affects the memory loss in the same way it had occurred. Olivia knew there was no shot of her kissing Peter again, not for awhile with the way things were going. Besides she seriously doubted kissing him would suddenly spur back three years of his life he'd forgotten. This wasn't some fairytale where she would kiss her prince charming and everything would return to the way it was supposed to be.

She had sat quietly in his room while he slept, practicing her mediation techniques. The same ones that helped her cross over. Nothing happened. Nothing appeared to work. Peter woke up and still had no recollection of the last three years. Her trying was exhausting her, not to mention frustrating.

The doctors continued running tests but there was no apparent damage, no obvious trauma or reason for the memory loss or seizure. He hadn't encountered any additional episodes and later that morning released him into Olivia's care. The doctor had advised she or someone keep an eye on him should the seizures return to immediately call 911. Olivia nodded, thanked the doctor and waited for Peter to sign himself out.

She knew Walter was back at the house already and briefly wondered if he would be capable of calling for help in an emergency. She hoped he would be able to think clearly enough to dial 911 but she wasn't incredibly confident. At the same time, she wasn't sure staying over their house – especially with Peter's memory the way it was, or rather lack of memory, didn't seem such a hot idea either.

"You ready?" She asked knocking on the door and poking her head in. Peter was already dressed and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Can I get out of here now?" He was clearly impatient and she couldn't blame him. She hated hospitals just as much.

"Yeah, I'll take you home." Olivia nodded, "we should call the nurse, get you a wheel chair—"

Peter didn't wait a second, standing up as he cut her words off, "I'll be fine." He grimaced slightly as he stood but ignored any sensations he was in fact feeling. Olivia's hand came up to his arm to steady him.

"I'm sure you will be," she gave him a piercing look but he ignored it. Together they walked down the hallway and into the elevator. She watched as he leaned back against it once inside, letting out a heavy sigh. "I can't imagine what it's like," she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was still Peter Bishop but he was - different.

"I could say the same for you," he retorted rather abruptly. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, following Olivia to the car. His eyes darted around, making sure no one was following them.

"You really are paranoid Big Eddy and his men are coming after you," she smiled weakly, "your debts have been taken care of. You can relax but I should warn you that if you try and run, the FBI will come after you."

"Why am I so important?" He asked watching as Olivia led him to the car and opened the passenger door for him.

"That's classified information. A story for another day," she told him watching as he climbed into the car. She shut the door behind him and walked around to the other side.

"Where are you taking me?" He knew she told him she was taking him home but he wasn't sure what that meant. Where did he live? Did they live together? He knew from her words the day before they were engaged. He still couldn't believe it. "Are you pregnant?" Peter blurted out. It was the only logical explanation of why he might have actually agreed to marry her. Not that she wasn't pretty but she was an FBI agent and it was marriage! A lifelong commitment – something he would never be ready for.

"I'm taking you home and what?" She gave him an incredulous look as she started the car. "No I'm not." She glanced down wondering what in the hell reason he had for asking her that! She certainly didn't look pregnant and she was certain she wasn't. She sighed heavily knowing that he hadn't remembered the miscarriage either – maybe this was a blessing for him after all.

Peter glanced out the window, watching as Olivia drove them through Boston. "So do I live with anyone?" He didn't know a more polite way to ask. He was attempting to be civil. It had been made fairly clear that he was a consultant with the FBI so whatever they had on him, must have been good enough that he stuck around for three years.

"Walter lives with you, your father." Olivia nodded. She glanced at Peter. It was so weird to see him like this and for him not to remember anything about her.

"You don't—live with me?" He felt stupid for asking but he really wanted to know what it would be like at home. He had little patience to just wait and see.

"No," Olivia smiled weakly, "I have my own place across town. I used to stay over some nights but well –" her words trailed off unsure what to say.

"You won't be now that I don't remember who you are." Peter was blunt. He nodded his head. "For what it's worth, you do make suits look sexy." He was pretty sure he saw her cheeks flush and she stared at the road, doing her best to ignore him and concentrate on the drive.

Finally pulling up to the house, Olivia turned the car off and walked around to help Peter out. By the time she got to the passenger door he'd already opened it and was stepping out by himself. "Let me give you a hand," she offered.

Peter gave her a look, "it's really not necessary. I feel fine. Just confused. I can walk on my own, thank you." He was a little abrupt and saw the look on her face. He would have apologized, if he'd thought he'd done anything wrong. Instead he stared up at the house before following Olivia to the front porch steps. "So this is where I live?"

"It is," Olivia nodded opening the door and leading Peter inside.

His eyes glanced over the furniture and the surroundings, taking every detail in. He was expecting something familiar but it hadn't happened yet. None of it was making any sense. He still wondered if this wasn't some elaborate trick but he'd seen four different versions of the newspaper from different cities and the date, the year, it was all 2011. He even went as far to ask every nurse and doctor that came into the room but he was half-convinced they could be in on such an elaborate scheme. In the end, he just succumbed to the idea that he'd lost three years of his life for no reason other than it must have sucked.

"So, anything?" Olivia asked gently as she closed the door behind him.

"Nothing." Peter shook his head, "I don't recognize it." He walked around, taking a tour but nothing seemed familiar.

Olivia let Peter tour the house and the upstairs while she walked over to Walter in the kitchen. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine dear," Walter smiled weakly, "Peter is alive. I couldn't ask for more."

She sighed, "it doesn't bother you that he doesn't remember us —the last three years?"

Walter shook his head smiling sadly, his voice a whisper so that only Olivia could hear, "he doesn't remember the pain I caused. He doesn't remember he's not from here. Maybe that's better, dear." He was trying to make sense of this nonsense. Rationalize what happened while accepting there was nothing that could be done to change it.

Olivia quickly disagreed, "so you're going to make him endure that all over again? That's not right, Walter." 

"Who's to say what's right and what isn't? Maybe he should leave Fringe Division. Let him be happy while he still can."

She gnawed on her bottom lip, "and so that's not with me?" She thought Walter approved of their relationship. He'd always been so ecstatic about the news that they were seeing each other.

Walter closed his eyes momentarily, thinking hard about what he was trying to say. At times it was difficult to find the right words and voice them accordingly. He opened his eyes as he answered. "True love isn't always easy."

Olivia sighed giving him a look before shaking her head. She wasn't going to give up on Peter or let him leave. He was too important to Fringe Division and to her.

She heard his footsteps as he headed down the stairs. "Listen," she told Peter watching as he approached the kitchen, "the doctor suggested you be under supervision for a few days to make sure the seizures don't return. You need someone here that can call for help and someone should also keep an eye on Walter."

Peter stared at her, "you're staying over." It wasn't so much a question as answering her sentence, knowing what was coming. He'd surmised as much at the hospital, listening to the doctors.

"I need to head home, grab some clothes and shower. Can I trust that you won't leave?" Olivia stared at Peter.

Peter was testing her, "what happens if I do?" He wanted to know why he was so important, why they even cared about him. No one in his life had ever really cared.

Olivia could see his mind ticking away at the possibilities of leaving, of places he could go. She didn't want to threaten him but felt little choice at keeping the upper hand, at keeping control. She showed him her handcuffs, "if you don't promise to stay in this house, I'll be forced to use these."

Peter took a step closer, his eyes staring deep into hers as his breath mingled, smelling her intoxicating scent. It was no wonder he had bedded her. The engagement part he still hadn't quite understood. Maybe the sex was just that good? He glanced her over, "go ahead and cuff me," Peter smirked his lips close enough to kiss her but refraining just long enough to drag out the sexual tension.

She rolled her eyes slapping one cuff on his wrist. She tightened it and watched him wince in pain as she forced his hand behind his back. She didn't need to say a word, her expression was enough to shoot daggers at Peter.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stay here." He gave in. "Now get these off me."

"No, I don't think I will." Olivia shook her head pulling him towards her, hearing him yelp in pain. She stared deep into his eyes, not letting go. "I'm half tempted to force you to come with me but then I keep thinking what a massive pain in the ass you will be."

"Hey you wanted to marry me!" He retorted. "Now are you going to let me out of these cuffs or do I have to break my way out?"

She glared at him, knowing full well he would try and uncuff himself and possibly succeed. "Here," she rolled her eyes, undoing the cuffs and watching as his wrist had a red mark from where they'd been. She frowned realizing she hadn't really intended on hurting him, just scaring him into staying around. She remembered what it was like after he'd ran off when he'd been angry just over a year ago and then again a few months ago when he'd been confused. She hated losing him, no matter the circumstances and couldn't help but worry that when she came back, he'd be gone.

Peter opened his mouth to make a witty comment but quickly shut it. Seeing the look on her face he felt his wrists no longer throbbing and gave her a weak smile, "thanks."

"Sure." She glanced at Walter. "Both of you – I expect you to be here when I get back." She told them before heading out the front door and on her way back to her apartment.

Peter stared at Walter, wondering what reason would have been good enough to let this man out of the mental institution. It was on his list of things to ask Olivia when she returned from her apartment with her clothes. The second question was where she planned on sleeping.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Olivia quickly showered and packed. In all honesty she wasn't looking forward to spending a week with Peter and Walter. Usually she wouldn't mind it, even embrace the fact she could spend the night with Peter. This was different though because Peter was different. She knew deep down he was the same man but bringing those qualities out in him had taken months to soften him and years to move from friends to lovers. She didn't think they had that much time. Peter wouldn't stick around without a reason and right now she couldn't come up with a decent one. It worried her more than anything that he could just up and leave and that the FBI might actually let him go. Sure he was a liability if he remembered anything but then wouldn't he come back? Besides she was beginning to doubt he would recover those lost memories. Bringing him home she had hoped there'd be a hint of recollection, a faded memory or something that reflected the last three years of his life. Nothing.

She finished and locked up her apartment, heading over to the Bishop's home. She stopped on her way for take-out, bringing in Chinese food for dinner. She knew there hadn't been any grocery shopping done over the weekend since Peter had been at the hospital. Tomorrow she could help them out. Tonight they'd all relax and hopefully enjoy a quiet night as a family.

Olivia carried her bag of clothes over one shoulder and the bag of dinner in her other hand. She gave a swift knock on the front door, waiting for Peter or Walter to let her in. It took a minute before she heard the locks and then saw Peter staring back at her.

"You brought dinner?" He asked quite surprised seeing the bag but not offering to take it from her. He did step aside, letting her in and Olivia slipped out of her shoes, dropped her bag of clothes by the door and glanced back as Peter locked up the house. She headed into the kitchen with dinner.

"I brought Chinese," Olivia smiled as she saw Walter heading towards the kitchen finding some drinks from the fridge. They sat down to eat, none of them saying too much as they all seemed to be incredibly hungry. Walter was the fastest to eat and although Olivia knew he always had a healthy appetite she wondered if he was truly that uncomfortable with Peter around.

Minutes later Walter had excused himself upstairs and to bed. Olivia got the hint. She carried her carton of Chinese food to the sofa. "You coming?" she asked Peter as she sat down but not before grabbing the remote.

He followed and sat down on the sofa, watching as she turned on the television. He quietly ate with his chopsticks, taking everything in. Olivia landed on the news before glancing at Peter. "What?" He asked feeling her eyes on him.

"Nothing," she shook her head. Already she missed him, the Peter Bishop that would instantly wrap his arms around her when they sat curled up together on the sofa.

"You're thinking something." It didn't take a mind reader or genius to figure that out. Peter wanted to know why she was staring at him and what she was thinking. He didn't like being scrutinized.

Olivia sighed, "it just takes some getting used to." She gave him a faint smile.

Peter nodded, "well – I didn't run." He could see the heartache and pain in her eyes though she tried to hide it. He made light of the situation. What else could he do? "Planning on enlightening me on how I joined the FBI?" he finished the last of his dinner and put the empty carton on the coffee table.

Olivia smiled weakly, "are you sure you're feeling up to it tonight?"

Peter smiled, "I bet it's a good story and I could use one before bed." He was curious what it was they had on him and was convinced if anyone would give him the information, it was Olivia.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Three years and you still haven't changed in so many ways." He still had a way with charming women, including herself.

Peter gave her a confused look, "that's a good thing, right?" He hoped.

Olivia laughed nodding with a smile, "yes, Peter it's a good thing."

He grinned glancing at the clock, "it's late I should probably head on up to bed. Do you want to join me?" He knew it was a long shot and he saw the look on her face and the faint smile of memories flashing through her mind.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I think I'll sleep on the sofa."

Peter smiled giving her that charming grin, "we're engaged, you don't have to sleep down here Olivia. Besides the way I see it, you've seen me naked and know what I look like. I think it's my turn to see you naked."

Olivia nearly choked on his words, "you need rest, alone. I know where the linen closet is, I can make the sofa into a bed, thank you."

Peter merely shrugged standing up and stretching. She watched as his shirt rose above his stomach and she could see his stomach and the waistband of his pants. His skin looked so incredibly touchable but he was off-limits. They were off-limits.

Olivia's gaze was broken and she was rather startled by the jolting sound of her cell phone. She groaned as she pulled it from its holster, "Dunham," she answered seeing it was Broyles.

"Agent Dunham," he answered, "I need you in my office eight o'clock sharp tomorrow. We need to discuss Peter."

Olivia nodded, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see her. She felt Peter's eyes on her as she finally answered, "yes, sir."

"And Dunham," Broyles continued, "drop Walter off at the lab on your way over. I'd like you to bring Peter with you to the FBI office."

Olivia frowned, "are you sure that's such a good idea for him to be back to work already? The doctor suggested he take it easy at least a week. He was just released this morning."

"It may be against doctors orders," Broyles didn't budge on his position, "but we don't have much time. I should be debriefing you both on the latest events tonight but I'm giving you the evening off considering all that's happened this week."

Olivia nodded, "thank you, Sir." She heard the click and ended the call from her phone as well.

Peter eyed Olivia curiously, "so?" He shook his head awaiting an answer.

Olivia shrugged, "tomorrow morning you're coming with me to the FBI Office. I have a meeting and it looks like Broyles wants you involved as well."

"Is that normal protocol?" Peter asked. It didn't seem like something that would be typical of a consultant.

"Nothing in our line of work is normal." She told him seriously. "You should get to bed. It sounds like we're going to have a long week ahead of us."

Peter reluctantly headed towards the stairs. He glanced back watching as Olivia turned off the television and then walked over to grab her bag by the door. He shook his head before walking up the stairs and to his bedroom. It wasn't familiar. It didn't feel like home. Yet nothing ever had.

Olivia found the bathroom downstairs and changed for bed. She grabbed a blanket and spare pillow before stretching out on the sofa. It was uncomfortable to say the least. She forced her eyes shut, trying to fall asleep. From the tone of Broyles call, she knew it would be a busy week. She just hoped Peter would be up to it. She was a little nervous how he'd take the news of what they did, who he was, his importance to the survival of both universes. It was a lot to put on one man. It was no wonder Walter thought it best he had forgotten the past three years. Maybe that was better for him. Maybe she had been selfish in wanting happiness and wanting him to herself.

She shifted restlessly on the sofa trying to sleep. The hours seemed to tick by. She contemplated her options and what was best for each of them and the survival of their world. There was no easy answer. She hated knowing all that she had.

Olivia rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She knew Peter's bed was above the living room. She focused her energy and attention on him. Wanting to heal him, wanting him to remember. Maybe the memories were difficult but they were his. Honestly she didn't want him to remember the future past which they lived together but she'd gladly take that back if she had her Peter Bishop back.

She felt a single tear slide down her cheek. She was too tired to brush it away. She closed her eyes tight. Sleep finally finding her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Olivia managed to wake up in time for the meeting with Broyles. She had dropped Walter off at the lab, making sure Astrid was already there to keep an eye on him. Peter sat beside her in the front of the car.

They finally pulled up the Bureau and Olivia parked the car. Peter hadn't unbuckled yet or made any attempt to get out. "You sure this isn't a set up?" He was beginning to feel as though he could possibly trust her and now she was turning him over to the FBI. At least it felt that way. He was nervous to say the least, anxious was a better description.

Olivia smiled, "come on, Peter. We'll be late." She stepped out from the car and walked around, waiting for Peter to step out. Locking the car she walked with him inside to the lobby. She showed her credentials and Peter showed the badge that she had given him earlier that morning to wear into the Bureau.

Together they headed into the elevator. His eyes scanned every entrance and exit, taking in the layout of the building.

Olivia laughed, catching sight of what he was doing. "You're acting like a criminal, Peter. You're here consulting not in handcuffs."

He gave her a look which sent a shiver down her spine. Maybe it was her own use of the words handcuffs that reminded her of last night. Nothing had happened and yet his flirty presence and cocky attitude stirred something deep within her. Feelings she knew she shouldn't be having. It was hard to explain considering he was once her fiancé and now she didn't know what they were or ever would be. She loved him and yet he was a different man, one that seemed not to know her or love her. She pushed all emotions aside, they had their jobs to do.

The elevator doors dinged, not soon enough and Olivia stepped off first leading the way. Peter followed close behind as she approached Broyles office stepping inside, "Sir, we're here." She gestured towards Peter behind her.

"Come in," Broyles nodded.

Peter entered behind Olivia and closed the door. He stood awkwardly glancing around seeing the glass window and the bullpen below. It was quite the office. He turned around, facing Olivia and the man she referred to as Broyles. He seemed to be their boss but of what, it wasn't quite clear to him yet.

"Sit." Broyles instructed gesturing towards the chairs. Peter sat down, "not you." He told Olivia. "I want to see you alone. We can go to your office first then we'll finish this with Peter. Can I trust that you will stay in here and not touch anything?" He asked Peter.

Peter nodded, "yes." He was tempted to search through the files, see what they had on him. He wanted to know why he was here and what this Fringe Division was truly all about.

Olivia and Broyles headed across the hall to her office which was barely used these past few months. "Sir?" Olivia asked wondering what was so urgent.

"We've gotten word from the other side," he informed her, shutting the door behind him. "Lincoln has been trying to clean up the mess that was made." He put no blame on Olivia for killing the secretary of defense, Walternate. It needed to be done. There were casualties in war and he was a necessary one that had to be made.

Olivia nodded weakly, "what exactly are you saying sir?"

"With Massive Dynamic's help we've managed to make a window to the other side. A communication device. Lincoln was successful in speaking with the new Secretary of Defense, showing hard evidence against the Secretary and that he held you as a prisoner and tortured you. There are files on it that Lincoln has released along with other evidence he has on hand." Broyles sighed, "I suggested you be the liason but their world wants Peter to tell them the truth. That the war is not a war but a fight for survival. Not of one world but of both. They want it within 72 hours or their Secretary will be at war with our world and they will find and develop the technology to cross over and destroy each and every one of us." Broyles told her.

Olivia felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. "How are we going to get Peter to do this? He's not himself. He's not up to this, Sir. Did you tell them he was in the hospital?"

Broyles showed no emotion, "they want Peter because they trust him and because he's one of them. I'm not even sure it will matter. It's our last chance for peace between worlds. It still doesn't solve the deterioration of the universes but Peter and Lincoln were working on that before this all happened."

Olivia knew what she had to do, "I'll catch Peter up to speed on what I can."

Broyles held up a hand to hold on a moment and he opened the door. "Wait here for a moment." He informed her. She expected that he was bringing Peter in but was surprised when she saw Nina Sharp. Broyles shut the door behind himself once again. "I've spoken with Nina and she suggested you might be able to share your memories and consciousness."

Olivia sighed, "are you suggesting we use the sensory deprivation tank?" She'd done it more than once before. With John Scott trying to connect and again to get home. She wasn't enthralled with the idea but she understood the importance.

Nina smiled, "no, Olivia. You have the ability inside of you. I've worked with our other Cortexiphan subjects and I believe based on William's notes and insight from Walter that you can connect in a way no one else can."

"What do you mean?" Olivia was confused.

"Do you remember how we helped train you to cross over?" Nina asked watching as Olivia nodded, "in the same way you will connect with Peter. You've done it before in seeing him over there and helping him. This is just a little different. You'll have to wait for him to be asleep. It's when the mind is most open. I'll work with you and we can help you share what you've experienced together with Peter. It won't restore all his memories but it just might be enough for him to remember who he is and what his purpose is."

That took Olivia off-guard. "His purpose?"

"Yes, of course." Nina smiled assuringly. "He is the only one with the knowledge of fixing both worlds."

Olivia sighed, "Lincoln and Peter were working a project together on a patch."

Nina nodded, "and if he regains his memories he will be able to continue working on the project. It's not that he doesn't have the ability now but it's his allegiance to our side and to the world that he came from. If we let him go now and work on it without his memories he may not be inclined to help a world that stole him from his home. He has no personal connections to this world anymore."

Olivia knew what Nina was saying was true. "How do I help?" She asked. She was willing to do anything for Peter.

Nina smiled, glad Olivia had agreed so easily. She knew the young agent could be quite stubborn and didn't want to see valuable time wasted. "Just bring him to our offices in New York. The rest will fall right into place."

Olivia stared at Nina, "and you're sure this will work?" She felt as though they'd already explored every avenue and opportunity to help regain Peter's memories. She hated getting her hopes up only to have them dashed.

Nina was rather honest and blunt, "no but I do know that time is of the essence and in less than seventy-two hours if Peter doesn't make an announcement to the other side, we are all doomed."

Olivia nodded weakly. It if didn't work she could always sit him down and just be honest about the past three years, show him case files and hope something not only jogged his memory but kept him in their lives. She was more than just a little worried. She ignored the aching in her stomach as she excused herself from the office and into Broyles where Peter sat quietly in the chair. She was rather surprised he hadn't moved – or at least it looked as though he hadn't moved. "You ready?" She asked him gesturing towards the door.

Peter stared at her confused. "That depends. Where are we going?"

"The city that never sleeps," she breathed watching as he stood up.

"New York." He gave her a pointed look, waiting for an explanation but she didn't give one. How could she very well explain that in less than seventy two hours their world would be at war with themselves? She was definitely screwed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Peter was apprehensive to say the least. He now sat at an office in Massive Dynamic up in New York. After a brief meeting in Boston, Olivia informed him they were taking a trip together to New York. He wondered the reasons but refrained from asking. He followed her. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he was compelled to find out what was going on. Maybe he just had nowhere else to go.

He sat quietly, Olivia across from him. "I need you to go to sleep." Olivia smiled, "I know this is going to sound crazy but we're going to put you in a room, give you a bed along with a sedative and just let you get some more rest. My goal is to try and connect with you while you sleep. If we're lucky you'll remember a little of the last three years."

Peter gave her a strange look, "how do you plan on connecting with me, Olivia?"

Olivia laughed, "if I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyhow so why don't we just skip the explaining?"

He had a hundred thoughts running through his head but somehow believed whatever she was doing, whatever she had planned, was to help him. He pushed himself out of the chair and stood up, "so where do I go? Do they supply the pajamas?" He joked. Already he was getting a little more comfortable around her.

"You'll have to ask the lab tech," she smiled leading Peter from the conference room to the private room he was supposed to sleep in. He glanced around seeing the bed and no windows. It certainly gave the presence of nighttime even though it was nearly noon.

"How long am I supposed to sleep?" he wasn't particularly tired or crazy about the idea but willing to give it a shot. They told him his job was to sleep. How bad could it be? He did get paid for it, right?

"I'll be just outside in the next room," Olivia pointed. There was an ajoining door. "If you need anything—" 

"I'm a big boy," Peter smiled, "I think I can handle sleeping on my own." He contemplated making a witty comeback about how she could join him but he held his tongue. He didn't feel like he knew her well enough even though they were engaged. He also didn't feel as though it was appropriate. He felt something strange towards her. Something he couldn't explain. It wasn't bad though, quite good infact. He pushed all thoughts down and aside. Maybe it was just being in her presence. She was clearly an attractive woman and had intense feelings towards him. What man wouldn't find that a turn on?

He made himself comfortable and did as instructed by the tech. She connected him to an IV, adding a dose of something to help him sleep. He wondered what it contained, if he was really some secret lab rat but he was already feeling the affects and drowsy. The tech helped him climb into bed and his eyes instantly shut.

Olivia headed into her respective room, lying down in her own bed. The room matched Peters and yet her task was completely different. While Peter slept she was to focus on him, on their respective memories and bring back as much of the three years shared together as possible. She had to admit she was grateful this was in a dark room rather than a rusty old tank. She wasn't fond of the deprivation tank. It brought back too many memories to her of all the terrible things she'd endured. She was quite certain sharing those memories with Peter would traumatize him and make him want to run. Some days she wanted to just up and leave, forget her job and her life and just get out. There was no where she could truly run to though. There were shapeshifters in every part of their world. The destruction and deterioration was happening. She had no choice but to accept her fate and change the world they lived in, change it for the better.

Olivia watched the monitor overhead with a picture of a sleeping Peter. It seemed to take him no time to fall asleep and she wondered if they gave him a mild sedative or something much more powerful. It didn't matter. He agreed to it, as did she.

She took slow and even breaths. She concentrated on him, on their time together and the love they both shared. She slowly drew her mind towards his as if reaching for his hand. She reached out waiting for him to accept her offering.

She felt as though dust swirled around her and the world spun on its axis. She closed her eyes even in the dream and willed it to stop. Everything seemed to freeze in motion as the dust settled and she saw she was in Iraq. She let out a breath realizing this was his dream, his reality of what happened and where he'd been.

"Peter," her voice was soft like the wind but he heard it and the motion began again the dust kicked up and swirled and this time landed them in a field of white tulips. Immediately she felt safer.

"I remember you," he whispered finding Olivia and reaching out, taking her hand. The moment they touched he felt it first, a wave of warmth and memories and he saw the first one of his own memories of when they'd met in the field of white tulips as young children.

Olivia smiled watching the memory together, not saying anything.

Peter held her hand tighter and though the memory and moment was tranquil it still left him unsettled. His mind seeing a young and older version of Olivia was enough to startle him. "You're not real. This is a dream." He recognized and the dust started up again, a cloud of worry and confusion as he tried to wake up.

She spun herself in circles and Peter watched dazed for a moment, long enough to forget what was real and what wasn't. With each turn a memory flashed. The first was of their meeting in Iraq and seeing her threaten him. Then he watched as his father was released from the mental institution, put in his care. She continued to spin in circles and he watched their cases and their resolutions. He watched as he was tortured in her eyes and so was she. eHe

He saw only the memories that she brought, her side of the story and yet he felt his own emotion at those times of seeing himself signing himself out of the hospital and getting his badge. He watched as she saw him become emotionally invested in the job at having no choice but to continue this work because there were answers that he needed.

Olivia continued spinning. Showing him the painful truth of his past of the story Walter told her and that he left to go over there to his home. Olivia showed him the fight between her doppelganger and then their first kiss, the moment her heart soared and she knew without a doubt she loved him. He felt that love too. She spun faster and faster, tossing her head back like a child as she showed him the world of pain and anguish when his biological father Walternate had betrayed his own son. When Olivia had been captured and tortured and was to be dissected alive. "I want to wake up." Peter confessed seeing her pain, seeing what she'd been through, "this is too much!" He didn't want these memories, these dreams were nightmares. They may have been Olivia's burden but it felt too much for him to bare. Too much too experience. It was painful and he understood even in sleep why Olivia was much the way she was.

"It gets better," she assured him squeezing his hand. The spinning stopped but now it's because she had her arms around him and the field appeared to spin around them. They were the center of everything. She leaned her forehead against his, "trust me." She told him and he gasped as he felt the memories she had, the emotions of warmth and love, betrayl and anger.

He watched as she came home to find out he'd been with her doppelganger. His stomach ached, pained by her anguish when she told him she didn't want to be with him. It hurt him physically as he knew nothing of what would come next. The pain eased as he saw her memories, the cases and finally one kiss led to another and she invited him upstairs to his bed. He was certain he could feel her nervousness but the next moment was pure bliss. It was worth everything they'd experienced as he kissed her body and undressed her. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

He was no longer sure which memories were his and which were hers. He was confident they should be hers but he felt them. He felt her touch and felt her body beneath his. He knew it wasn't real. It was a dream but it felt like it was happening all over again. He watched as he pleased her in every possible way and Olivia made no attempt to hide a single intimate memory as she showed him everything that they were and wanted them to be.

Tired and spent she gasped for air, hot and sweaty as she woke up. She wasn't sure if she was ready to end the dreams but she knew her body was exhausted. She glanced up at the monitor watching as he breathed hard. She felt fairly confident it worked. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 

She gave him a few minutes to recooperate. The sweat coated her body and by the looks of it on the monitor, he felt the same way too. Finally standing up, her heart slowed to a steady beat, Olivia walked over to their adjoining door and gave a soft knock before poking her head in. "Hey," she breathed giving a faint smile.

"Hey," he rasped barely able to speak. His voice came out far softer than he anticipated. He was still rather groggy from the medication along with the recent dream sequence he had shared with Olivia.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked coming to sit at the edge of the bed beside him. "Anything?" She hoped he remembered who she was but she was beyond nervous that it hadn't entirely worked.

"I definitely felt something," he felt as though he was covered in a sheath of sweat. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Me too," Olivia smiled, "but do you remember?" What she wanted to ask was if he remembered her.

Peter stared at her. He couldn't lie to her. There would be no reason to and no point. She'd find out eventually. "I want to remember but it's as though all of it, is on the tip of my tongue. I had these strange dreams involving you and Walter and I just, none of it I remember from the past but it seems familiar. I wish I remembered more." He confessed, "I wish I remembered everything I'm supposed to."

Olivia nodded slowly, resting a hand on his forearm. "It's okay. It's been a long few days. I'll call a tech in and they can remove the IV and get you ready to head back to the lab."

"The lab?" Peter remembered it from her memories. It was strange, to see his life but from her eyes. "I'm not sure how I can help."

Olivia smiled weakly as she stood up, "I'll catch you up to speed on where we're at and more of the recent events that have transpired. We don't have much time and as much as I'd prefer to take you home – given the doctors orders – Broyles has instructed me to help you revive your memory so that our world isn't destroyed.

Peter stared at her. "Everything we dreamed—it was real?" He assumed it had been memories of their past shared together but it felt incredibly foreign. If he didn't know any better he'd just have thought it was a dream.

Olivia headed for the door, "the good and the bad, all of it was real." She nodded, flagging down a tech.

It wasn't but a few minutes later and they were getting into the car, driving back towards Boston. Olivia spent the next few hours in traffic and explaining to Peter about the machine, how it had jutted him to the future momentarily and how they were now working with the other side but needed his help. He had taken it all in, accepted his fate quite easily considering the circumstances and the overdose of information he'd been given. She hoped he wouldn't meltdown at some point but she had little option of anything else. When she was done and they had arrived at the lab, Olivia glanced at Peter as he stared out the window quietly. "You want to talk about it?" She asked knowing it wasn't easy to be shown your past but have no memory of it. She also knew what she asked of him, to speak to his world and convince them they weren't at war – wasn't an easy thing to do.

He knew what she showed him was the truth but he also knew it was her side of things. He'd seen it from her perspective and he could only help but wonder about the other side. It was difficult hearing her speak, especially in regards to her own death. Even though he didn't remember her, he still felt something now towards her. His mind felt in a whirlspin and as she parked the car he had no desire to get out of it. Maybe if he just sat here, she would eventually leave him alone and give up on him? He doubted it. Since when was he the chosen one to save the universes?

"Peter?" Her voice was soft and rather calm as she reached out, her warm hand finding his arm. Her touch was enough to send a flood of warmth through his body and his pulse quickened. He turned slowly glancing at her. "Talk to me." She smiled wanting to be there for him.

"It's a lot to deal with, Olivia."

"I know," she nodded, "believe me, I know." She turned off the car and unlocked the doors, coming around to wait for Peter. The minute he stood up she watched him wobble and jumped out to trap him between her body and the car. "Maybe we should get you back home." She would have thought by now the sedative had long since wore off but maybe it hadn't? Maybe whatever caused the seizure was taking a toll on his body? She didn't have the answer except that Peter looked a bit off and flushed. She helped him back into the car. "I'm taking you home." It wasn't a question and she didn't wait for him to respond as she closed the door behind him.

She walked around and started the car, driving towards the Bishop home. It wasn't a long drive and it was mostly in silence. Peter seemed to have his attention out the side window and Olivia hadn't minded. It had been an ordeal, Broyles could wait until tomorrow for them to communicate with the other side.

She parked the car out front of their house and walked around, helping Peter out of the car. "I'm going to see to it that you get some sleep, okay?"

Peter nodded, not saying a word. Usually he hated being waited on but in this very instance, he wasn't exactly objecting.

"Come on," Olivia rested a hand over his back as she led him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Before this afternoon, he'd have made some witty remark about joining him in bed but right now he felt rather speechless. He could have told her that he had it from here but he didn't exactly want her to leave either.

Olivia was surprised by how quiet he was and she couldn't help but worry even more that something was wrong. She led him into his bedroom and watched as he moved to lie above the covers on his bed. "I can step out while you change?" She offered. "I'll be just outside the door."

"No, don't." He shook his head sitting up. He worked his fingers to remove his shirt and then his pants. He left his boxers on before climbing under the sheets. "Lay with me?"

She felt the corners of her lips turn upwards, for the briefest of moments it felt like the old Peter was back. "You know I shouldn't." She told him but moved to sit at the edge of his bed. She laughed unintentionally when she felt his arms swoop out and pull her down onto the mattress. "Peter!" Her voice squealed.

"Ticklish?" This was news to Peter and he wondered if she'd have told him as much in the past. He stopped tickling but his fingers had now moved to her hip, slightly inching up her shirt, feeling over her warm skin.

She smiled, moving to lay her head on the pillow beside him. "Yes." Her cheeks were red and her eyes were a dark shade of green as they both seemed to stare at each other into oblivion. The moment lasted a long time before Peter finally leaned in, closing the gap. His lips gently brushed against hers feeling a warmth sizzle between them. His palm moved over her lower back, pulling her to lie above him. "Peter, we shouldn't."

He didn't listen, he didn't want to hear her words. He knew she wanted this as much as he did. She was fighting it because she thought it was the right thing to do. "I'm fine, you won't break me." He smiled kissing down and across her neck, "but if you want to stop." He held her above but stopped his wonderful assault of kisses on her body.

Olivia moaned in protest. Her body and heart both wanted Peter but she wasn't certain this was the best idea. "You need rest." She gently pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart racing. Her eyes stared into his as she gradually and reluctantly pulled back. "I'm not saying no," she smiled, "I'm saying later."

He liked the sound of those words coming from her lips. "How much later?" Peter asked reaching out, his hand landing on her leg. It felt so familiar.

"I don't know," Olivia laughed, "even without your memory you've always been impatient, haven't you?"

Peter shrugged giving Olivia a grin, "you would know." He reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers together. "Can I ask you a question?" Olivia nodded and he continued, "when we shared that experience-"

"The shared dream, yes," Olivia nodded awaiting his question.

"Do you remember when we met as children?" Peter asked.

Olivia sighed softly, "no, I'm sorry Peter, I don't." She wished she remembered. It was interesting to see a memory and not remember its experience. Slowly she was beginning to truly understand what Peter had been feeling the past few days. "That was your memory, of us?" She guessed.

Peter nodded, "I think so. I mean I remember the white tulips but I didn't know it was you. I'm not sure if I ever did." He shrugged, "can't remember." He gave her a faint smile, it was bothering him less though he knew he had a lot ahead of him that needed remembering.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked, moving to lie on her side. One hand rested in his the other moved to his chest. She felt the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Tired," Peter confessed, "though I don't feel as though I should be. I slept quite awhile this afternoon."

"Well you were drugged and given the circumstances your body could probably still use even more rest. Which is why I took you home instead of making you work in the lab. It didn't make sense," Olivia shook her head, "putting you to work in your condition, I know Broyles thinks he's saving the world but he has no idea what he could potentially be doing long-term to your health."

Peter stared at her, "and what world will we have if I don't help now? What if we destroy both worlds again?"

Olivia let out a heavy breath. More and more it was sounding like the Peter she knew and loved. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"After some much needed rest," Peter smiled, "and maybe a little of something else," he answered suggestively, "we could save the world together."

Olivia gave him a pointed look. "And how might we do that?"

"You leave it to me." He had devised a plan on the way home from Massive Dynamic. It had been a long drive and though he was still heavily drugged and exhausted, Peter also knew what had to be done. He leaned in, brushing his lips gingerly across hers, "in the meantime, I think it would be a good idea if we both got some rest before dinner." His stomach grumbled but he ignored it. He could wait another hour or two to eat. Sleep would do him good and then maybe if he was lucky after dinner he could have some dessert.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Olivia hadn't fought his suggestion about sleeping. She was exhausted. It hadn't taken her but a few moments to fall asleep. Peter too had been tired and with the recent drugs in his system it seemed no trouble that sleep would come. Within minutes Olivia had shifted in her sleep, curling up to Peter.

Two hours later she felt her stomach grumbling and fighting with her. It was enough to make her uncomfortable and wake her up. She fought the urge to moan in protest as her eyes opened and noticed the bedroom was growing darker. It was late, well past dinner. She quietly pulled herself from Peter's embrace, slipping downstairs to the kitchen. She briefly eyed the fridge, not surprised there wasn't anything to eat. They hadn't found the time to go shopping and Peter was in no condition to drive Walter to the store. She opened the counter drawer finding an assortment of takeout menus. She grabbed a Chinese Food flyer and dialed the local restaurant putting in an order for the three of them. She knew Astrid would be dropping off Walter soon. Thankfully she'd been around them long enough to know what they both liked to eat. After she ordered she hung up the phone and shoved the flyer back into the drawer. She flipped on the lights in the living room and found her bag, carrying it up to the bedroom quietly.

She opened the door, grimacing as it squeaked and watched as Peter rolled around on the bed, feeling for Olivia and realizing she was the one that was opening the door. "You're leaving?" He yawned, his eyes still closed.

"No," Olivia smiled, "I was actually bringing my bag upstairs. I thought I might stay with you after dinner."

Peter slowly opened his eyes, giving a faint nod. "Sure, that sounds nice."

Olivia dropped her bag beside his bed, climbing back on the mattress sitting beside him. "So I ordered Chinese for dinner. It should be here in about 45 minutes. Walter should be home soon too. Do you want to go downstairs, watch some television or just relax upstairs a bit more?" She offered.

Peter smiled sitting up in bed, "we can go downstairs, put on something, maybe a movie until dinner arrives. Let me just get my pants on first, okay?" He watched as Olivia climbed off the bed, handing him his clothes. "Thanks." He quickly got dressed, not caring once again that she saw him in his boxers. They were engaged and though he didn't remember how that came to be, he felt that she loved him and knew deep down he felt that same way about her.

Olivia quietly waited until Peter was done getting dressed before leading him downstairs. "Can I get you anything?" She offered as they approached the bottom step.

Peter laughed softly, "aren't you the guest in our house?" It felt weird to him, having someone there to help him. He wasn't injured –just a little confused. He felt capable of handling the regular routine on his own. Of course it would take him a few extra minutes to figure out which cabinets held which dishes and which drawers held the silverware.

Olivia shrugged, "this place feels more like home than my apartment." It was a confession she'd never made to anyone and wasn't quite feeling capable of facing Peter at the very moment she said it either. "I'll just grab a water." She disappeared into the kitchen and Peter watched her curiously before he approached the sofa, sitting down.

Olivia grabbed two waters from the fridge. She handed Peter one as she sat down beside him. He reached for the remote, flipping through the channels, leaving the news on. "How'd you sleep?" He asked opening the bottle she'd given him and taking a sip.

"Two hours on the bed was better than the entire night on the sofa."

Peter laughed, "I bet." He smiled staring at her.

"What?" She asked wondering what he was thinking.

"How'd you do it?" He was incredibly curious. She'd shown him so much but not everything. It would have been impossible in such a short amount of time.

"Do what?" Olivia shook her head confused.

"The dream sharing, what was that? How did you do it?" He understood parts of the job but he didn't know how she was capable of something that seemed impossible. He hadn't been in the same room and wondered if there was a device she'd used, something she plugged into to share dreams.

Olivia laughed, "that's a long story."

Peter stared at her, "I have time. Dinner is still quite awhile away." He didn't let it go.

"I suppose it is." She nodded slowly. "You remember when you met me as a child?" Peter nodded and Olivia continued explaining, "I was part of an experimental group that your father conducted drug trials on. The group consisted of all young children and we were given something called Cortexiphan. It apparently heightens abilities that are considered to be dormant within and allows us to use them. One of which is crossing between dimensions."

Peter nodded slowly, "it's how you crossed over and killed my biological father."

"I had no choice." Olivia nodded. "The same drug within me has the ability to do many things that I've yet to tap into." She smiled weakly, "I still don't know how it works. I have some of the best scientists working with me to use it to help save the world and to save you." She confessed, "one of the abilities apparently allows me to share consciousness with another individual."

"Interesting," Peter smiled slowly, "so you have special powers. Can you turn invisible?"

Olivia laughed softly, "no, I don't think so."

"Damn, that might have been fun." Peter grinned. "I wonder what else you're capable of doing." He remarked watching as the front door opened and Walter stepped inside the house. Moments later the doorbell rang and dinner had arrived.

Peter opened the door and paid for dinner, grabbing the bags with Olivia's help. Together they brought the food into the kitchen, putting the bags down on the counter.

"You ordered a lot," Peter remarked seeing the cartons as he pulled them out.

Olivia shrugged, "I thought we could always eat the leftovers tomorrow for lunch."

Walter's eyes lit up, "nonsense!" His stomach grumbled rather loudly.

Peter glanced at Olivia, "he'll eat all of it. Believe me, he has the most intense appetite I've ever seen."

Olivia smiled, "when you were a child?" She guessed.

Peter shook his head no and then momentarily paused realizing it was a memory, something he knew from recent days. He didn't know why, couldn't pinpoint the exact memory but it was something he felt he knew.

"That's good," Olivia gently patted Peter's arm, "it's coming back. Just give it time." She assured him quite positively. The last thing he needed was the realization he may never recover his memories. If he was beginning to get little bits of information it was a start and possibly the beginning to a full recovery. Olivia was hopeful, either way though she would always love Peter Bishop.

The three of them sat down, quietly eating their dinner. Olivia was done first and reached for a fortune cookie. She grabbed the one facing her. She pulled the cookie out of its wrapper and cracked it in half reading her fortune.

"What's it say?" Peter asked finishing the last of his carton.

"Destiny is determined by the strength of one's character." Olivia watched as Peter cracked open his fortune, "what's yours say?"

"It doesn't describe me at all." He tossed it to the table letting Olivia reach out and read it 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you.'

Olivia smiled weakly, "it's a fortune, don't be upset, Peter." He looked more than just slightly annoyed—insulted.

"I'm just," he shook his head standing up. "This is ridiculous it's just a fortune." He wasn't going to make a big deal of it. He tossed the empty carton and the fortune into the trash. He washed the few dishes they had in the sink, "it's late, I'm going to call it a night and go to bed."

Olivia nodded slowly, "I'll be upstairs in a few minutes." She wanted to make sure the house was locked up and Walter was okay before she disappeared into Peter's bedroom.

Peter headed up the stairs as she felt Walter's eyes on her. He hadn't said much tonight.

"Peter will be okay," Olivia reassured him, "it's all still a lot to take in and today he experienced quite an overload of my memories."

"Your memories?" Walter questioned curiously. "What do you mean?" He hadn't been aware of what was going on with Peter that day.

"Peter and I – shared consciousness when we slept this afternoon. I took him up to Massive Dynamic and I showed him my memories of us – of our work. I was hoping it would trigger his memory."

Walter wasn't incredibly surprised that Olivia would do such a thing. He was slightly disappointed she hadn't asked his help. "Nina was able to help?"

"She provided what we needed," Olivia nodded, "she's a great asset to Massive Dynamic." In the recent months, Nina and Olivia had become closer in working together. Early on when they'd first met years ago, she had been suspect of her motives but now it seemed clearer.

Walter finished the last of the carton and Olivia helped clean up the rest of the counter, wiping it down.

"I think I'll head up to bed." Walter acknowledged. "Will you be here in the morning?" He asked.

"Yes, Walter," Olivia smiled weakly, "I'm looking after Peter for the next week."

Walter nodded, "have a good night dear."

"You too." Olivia answered watching as Walter headed for the stairs.

Olivia turned off the television along with the lights downstairs before making her way up. Quietly she cracked the door to Peter's room watching him lie on the bed. "You're still awake," she smiled closing the door behind her.

"You might want to lock that," Peter told her before she made her way across the room.

Olivia raised one eye before turning around, securing the look on the bedroom door. She walked across the room approaching the bed. "What exactly did you have in mind?" She asked suggestively.

Peter was certain his heart skipped a beat. She was everything he could ever imagine and more. It was no wonder he loved her. She wasn't just incredibly gorgeous and sexy, there was so much beyond those layers that he wanted to peel away. "I think I'm falling for you," he confessed.

Olivia laughed softly, "I suppose that's a start." She eyed him, "you might want to get out of those clothes." Her fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Peter swiftly removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers on as he climbed beneath the covers. His eyes watched her slowly undress. She was teasing him and it was driving him crazy. He gestured for her to come closer to the bed as she finished by removing her slacks.

His hands reached for her waist, needing to touch her. Touching her soon wasn't enough. He needed more of her, craved more. His fingers grazed across her hip, listening to the moans and whimpers slipping past her lips. He pulled her down above him, feeling her hips straddling him. Her weight and warmth, the smell of her skin was intoxicating. His heart pounded faster and his fingers moved up her back, unclasping her bra. He needed to feel and taste her skin.

His lips latched onto her nipple, the rosy skin he sucked and licked his tongue swirling and lips sucking. He listened to hear breaths, watched as her skin flushed and knew he was doing this to her – making her feel this way. It was empowering.

"My turn," she rasped with dark green eyes reluctantly pulling back. Her lips and mouth moved down and across his chest. Each kiss leaving a trail lower as her fingers snaked into the sides of his boxers pulling them down and off his hips, tossing them to the floor.

"Olivia," he gasped having a glimpse of his past with her, memories slowly finding their way back where they belonged. "Oh God." He moaned as he felt her lips descend on his thighs, inching her way up. She knew she was teasing him and watched his face, his expression, seeing so much on there and knowing this was good for him. She wanted to please him, make all his fantasies come true.

Her lips latched on, sucking and letting her tongue swirl. She watched his body react further and waited till he was almost there before pulling back. He whimpered in protest and Olivia climbed up his body, straddling his waist.

"Soon," she ran her lips over his, breathing him in. Olivia guided him inside her entrance. She moaned as he filled her, trying her best to keep quiet but every time they made love she was compelled to scream out his name, call out to the world how amazing he made her feel. He covered her lips with his, moaned into her mouth as they kissed. Her lips found his neck, planting kisses, sucking the skin with each thrust as she held him close, needing to feel his strong heart beat knowing he was alive and hers. So much had happened and though it wasn't back to the way she wished, it was still incredible. He was alive and relatively healthy. She wouldn't and couldn't ask for more.

With each thrust, the intensity of the moment grew and her mind flashed to moments of them together of all the reasons she loved him and of her own imagined future of them together with children and happy. Her body clung to Peter's and he gasped loudly feeling her body tighten and constrict around him. She trembled in his arms finally letting go together.

Gasping for air, Olivia found it hard to catch her breath as she rolled off Peter and onto her back.

"Wow." Peter gasped his eyes still closed but he reached out finding her hand, entwining their fingers together. Her H

He opened his mouth to speak but found it incredibly difficult as he was still breathing hard, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "Love you." He whispered between breaths hoping she heard him.

Olivia smiled rolling onto her side, draping a leg over his, wanting to be close to him. Her hand rested on his chest. "I love you too." She felt his heart pounding and gently traced a soft pattern across his chest with her fingers. Perhaps it was the motions on his skin but his body quickly settled into her touch, the rhythm seemed calming and Peter stared into her eyes, finally finding his voice and the words he wanted to tell her more than anything.

"I remember, Olivia. I remember."

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
